


anyone who'll lie down

by thatworldinverted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Seduction, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatworldinverted/pseuds/thatworldinverted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, this is what she does best, what she knows best, what she <i>is</i>, the sweet, poisoned apple that will bring the Hales’ world crashing down around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anyone who'll lie down

Summer here is heat and hormones, sweat prickling skin as shorts get shorter and shirts come off.

It makes the whole thing so _easy_. It’s almost no fun.

 _Liar_ , Kate croons to herself. Watching his eyes get huge, the swallow as he tracks the sway of her hips - it’s nothing _but_ fun.

: : :

She thought about the sister, first, blue eyes startling against all that dark hair. Gerard hadn’t bothered to tell Kate which one of them she should go after, just to find a way in, to do what she did best.

And this, this is what she does best, what she knows best, what she _is_ , the sweet, poisoned apple that will bring the Hales’ world crashing down around them.

The sister was too much; knife-sharp and strong, watchful, for all that the summer-gold length of her thighs makes Kate’s mouth water.

The boy, though, the son, fumbling, messy-haired puppy of a thing...

He’s perfect.

: : :

She doesn’t even bother with subtlety, waltzing into the ice cream parlor in barely-there shorts and a bikini top so red that if it were a shade of lipstick, the color would be called “harlot.”

It takes him three tries to ask how he can help her.

“Well... Derek,” she purrs, leaning far, far over the counter to read his nametag, “what do you recommend?”

“The, um, strawberry? We hand-make it ourselves from local, organically grown fruit.”

He props his elbows on the counter, and she wonders if that ridiculous, smug smile works on teenage girls. It wouldn’t have worked on Kate, not even at that age. Now, it puts bile at the back of her throat, knowing the filth that’s hidden underneath.

“Sounds delicious,” she says, words rolling off her lips in a way that makes his eyelashes flutter, his cheeks go pink. “I’ll take two scoops, in a waffle cone.”

Kate eats the entire thing there in the store, perched on a tiny pink stool, laps and licks and sucks until the manager is snapping at the boy for inattention.

She goes home after that, peels off her clothes at the door, fingers wet between her thighs as she imagines the chase, the hunt, the same big-eyed look on his face as she slips a knife across his throat, sweeter than any kiss she’s ever received.

: : :

He never says no, gives her his number, his time, his car keys, the unwitting, defenseless upturn of his neck.

Kate almost wishes he would, because _Christ_ is it dull, sometimes. She preens and poses, laughs at his teenage jokes, coos as she strokes his arm, pretends likes she enjoys milkshakes and sloppy kisses.

Once, bored out of her mind, reckless and itchy with it, she meets Derek when she’s slick and already wet, full and dripping with someone else’s come. He moves to kiss her cheek and stalls, nostrils flaring, fingers digging into her bicep; he’s never looked more like a monster.

It’s disgusting.

He doesn’t say anything though, can’t, not without letting the werewolf out of the bag. Instead he stands there, big sad eyes and sharp, sharp nails.

It’s the first night she fucks him.

Kate pushes him down into her sheets, and he’s too much of a lamb to even notice the way her gaze flicks automatically from throat to wrist to belly. Instead he’s all grasping hands and teenage bravado, determined to make her forget anyone else, to be the best she’s ever had, just like every other man she’s ever fucked.

You’re all the same, she wants to say, men _and_ wolves. Bites her tongue against the contempt, the disdain, grinds her cunt down against his mouth.

“Lick me, baby, come on, do it. Lick it all up.” Even now he doesn’t fight her, someone else’s come all over his tongue.

Maybe he even likes it, filthy fucking animal.

Her nails dig bloody tracks into his scalp when she comes. Kate pretends not to see how quickly they close.

“ _Harder_ ,” she pants, lying underneath him as he sweats and groans and shakes, “ _harder_ , make me yours, baby, don’t you want me to be yours?”

They always do.

: : :

He doesn’t recognize the moment when he hands Kate his own death on a platter.

“I can’t believe they’re making me go to this stupid family reunion next month,” Derek groans. “I have to watch my _cousins_. They’re _babies_. Ugh.”

She laughs, tries to keep it light, but every muscle’s gone tense, vibrating the way Gerard’s hunting dogs do when they’ve caught a scent.

An apt enough analogy, really.

“So, your whole family, huh? Is that a lot?”

“Tons, God, and they’re always bugging me about school, and college, and-” he breaks off, blushing.

“And girls?” Another laugh peels through the room, spiralling out of her mouth, uncontrolled. “Don’t worry, they won’t be doing that for much longer.”

“Promise?”

“Oh, _sweetie_. Of course I do.”

: : : 

She fucks him everywhere after that, because she can, because she wants to see if his family catches on. Gerard would slap her if he found out the risks she was taking.

Knowing it is half the incentive.

Testing the Hales’ response is the other. Will they come boiling out of the that pretentious, trumped-up excuse for a wolf den, looking for whomever defiled their precious pup? She sends him home reeking, the scent of her pussy smeared across his face, his dick still wet, but no one says a word.

Maybe they think it’s the first blush of true love. Or maybe they screw like animals, mindless and uncensored. Kate doesn’t give a shit, as long as it gets her what she needs.

The first time Gerard caught her having sex, three of Maisie’s fingers buried in her cunt, he’d slapped her so hard there was a red mark for days. She’d pressed her own fingers to the bruise later, wondering, other hand working underneath the sheets.

: : :

Good girl, Gerard tells her. My clever girl.

There’s a razor-wire tremble in her bones when she ends the call. It doesn’t go away after the first drink, not after the fourth, lasts until scarlet fingernails are scratching lines in her shoulder, until the slick, bitter taste of pussy overwhelms the ghost of anything else she’s ever swallowed.

She’s back at the bar the next night, listening as a fucking _Chemistry_ teacher in ugly-ass khakis brags about how easy it would be to get away with arson.

Werewolves, humans, doesn’t make a difference - wide, impressed eyes and a tight shirt gets them every time.

: : :

Kate doesn’t bother to stick around and watch the place burn. The screams, the howls, put a delicious twist in her belly, but there’s nothing to _do_ , hands already grasping for something new.

Part of her wishes she could have seen the look on Derek’s face, though, when he figured it out.

Oh, well. There’s always the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, love and cuddles and the best of all things to my beta, [jacyevans](http://archiveofourown/users/jacyevans), who is a delight and a treasure, even when I make her read things like this. 
> 
> Title from "7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen)" by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> Come find me [on tumblr](http://thatworldinverted.tumblr.com)! I promise it's not _all_ twisted  & angsty.


End file.
